School Bites!
by Flame Hedgehog
Summary: All about Action packed adventure. Oh, yeah, and parody. i don't own sonic
1. Questions, questions, questions

Note to viewers: I do not own Jayjay the Hawk.

"Oof!" Exclaimed grade 5 Flame as he flew to the floor. He heard people chuckling above him. "One- thousanth time this year, guys!" He heard one of them exclaim. Brett. He was the school bully. Whoever wasn't in his possy, he picked on. "Guys, why on the last day of school!" Exclaimed Flame. "Sorry, I forgot... give me your lunch money!" That he just couldn't risk. He took out 6 dollars out of his pocket, and then slapped it in his face. "See ya', suckers!" His possy started running, but Brett stopped them. "Wait, wait, we'll do it after school." So off Flame went, running. Since Flame was the fastest in the school, he had a good chance of getting away. Not knowing they weren't chasing him anymore Flame didn't look back. When he finally reached his destination, Flame looked up at the door. In _his_ eyes, It was shining. But all it was, really, was a steel door with a numbers beside it. Now, if you don't go to private school like Flame does, this would _really_ be shining to you. But if you _do_ go to private school, this is just an old fashioned door. Flame quickly got in line and, what do you know, right behind Suzy. Flame didn't know, but Suzy had a crush on him. She smiled as he passed, and got in line. ruining her thoughts, gym teacher Kyle the Armadillo started the attendance. After he finished, he put in the code, with his hand covering his other hand, and then then walked through the door. The gym was considerably big, about 1,000 metres long, but could be drawn shorter, or longer by the press of a button. Coach picked the team captains. They were Flame and Brett. The choices picked in order will be shown beside. Team Flame: 0:Flame the Hedgehog. 1. Jayjay the Hawk. 2. Sonic the Hedgehog. 3. Tails Miles Prower. 4. Knuckles the Echidna. 5. Suzy the Hedgehog. 6. Manic the Hedgehog 7. Sonia the Hedgehog. Team Brett: 0:Brett th Bear. 1. Possy member number one. 2. Possy member number 2. 3. Possy member number 3. 4. Possy member number 4. member number 6. 6. Possy member number 5. 7. Possy member number 7. There was only a few people in this class because there's not much people that can afford private school. And so the dodgeball game began. Most of the people got out by the distraction of the coach spitting into his spitoon. And Finally, it came down to the final four. On team Flame: Flame and Jayjay. And on Team Brett: Brett and Possy member number 1. But he quickly got out by Jayjay. And later, Jayjay got out by Brett. And then there were two. Brett quickly threw the rhino ball at Flame's leg. Flame grabbed it but got hit by _another_ rhino threw at him. The game finally ended. It was all over. Flame thought he would've won that one, considering it was the last day of grade 5, and he thought that Brett was pure evil. How will the day continue? Find out, in the next chapter.

Please Review.


	2. Shorty

Sorry for what looks like the shortest chapter I have _ever_ made.

"Well." Flame thought. "The rest of the day shouldn't be so hard, I mean, there's no more physical activities for the rest of the day. At least I don't _think_ so." That's where he was wrong. The next subject was science. Science is supposed to eliminate all students in the class. And by eliminate, I mean completely destroy them. They quickly rushed into the classroom and sat down at their desk. "Well class, for the last day of school, we'll be doing a physical activity! We will test how much baking soda will make a fake volcano explode!" "Well that didn't sound physical." Flame said. You will be pushing yourselves into these fake volcanoes with pockets full of baking soda." "Well _I_ was mistaken." They started. Flame got pushed into the volcano, and then the volcano blew up and made Flame hit Brett into one of the volcanoes. After that, the fire bell rang. They went to the back field. Once they were lined up, they watched the school quickly turned to ash.

The principal had a loudspeaker. She said. "Due to the fire, school is now over!" Well summer break was finally here. But that's another story. No, really, it's one of my other stories.


	3. Tolerance is bad for your health

In a very big mansion, an echidna was laying down in his couch. "Motion, School is starting!" His mom exclaimed. "Grade 6 is starting!" "But I'm in grade 11!" He exclaimed. "Yes, but you failed grade 6 5 times," she said. "Whatever." He said. So he got up and got ready for school, and then left. He was picked up by a bus. Once he got on, he looked for seats to sit at. The only place left was beside a hedgehog with orange quills. So he sat down. "Hey." Flame said. Motion just grunted. "You don't have to- "Just be quiet and sit down, will you!" Motion interrupted. "Ok, Ok." Flame said. Since that, the ride felt like 10 hours. But it was really 10 _minutes_. Once they got to school, their new teacher was waiting for them in the classroom. Once they all got seated, Motion was staring at someone. "Who is that?" Motion asked. "Who is who?" Flame asked. "That one!" Motion whispered. "Oh." Flame said. "That's Sky." "Sky…" He said in a voice that sounds like he was dreaming. The bell rang. The whole period was over. The next period was Gym. They lined up. The coach came out. He said "My name is Mr. Spiton. You will refer to me as 'Coach.' I am a very strict teacher as you might have noticed. I have _zero_ tolerance. None. Nada. Whatever you use, they all mean zero. Today we will be playing 'King's Court.' So hurry up." They quickly walked into the Gymnasium. The coach picked the teams randomly. The teams were basically Heroes Vs. Villains. (I don't have any Villain OCs yet.) The game started. People quickly got put to the other side, and neither of the teams let the balls get past them and to the people who got hit by the rhino ball. And then there were three. Flame, Jay jay, and Motion. Flame threw it at Brett. He easily dodged it. "It has been 10 minutes, you can now use whatever talent you have!" Coach exclaimed. Flame quickly went really fast and got someone out, but at the same time, the member threw the rhino, too. They both got out. Jayjay started flying and bragging that he didn't realize the ball coming toward him. When he was landing, he threw a ball and got the other member out. And then it was Motion and Brett. Brett quickly threw his famous 'Sidewinder.' Motion quickly used his powers to slow down time, and then he caught the ball, and then threw it back at Brett. He got him out, the game was over. The heroes won. They left with a cheerful start of the third period. But then all that quietly stopped when math started. How will they survive find out, in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, from winning a dodge ball challenge, to going into a math episode of 'Survive this.' The whole class had to be put through the torture of 'Mad Actions Talking Hullabaloo' (MATH). "Do you have any questions, students?" The teacher asked. Flame raised his hand. "Is 'blah blah' apart of the hullaballoo?" The class started laughing. Well, all except for Motion, he was glaring at them. And when the students looked, they hid on their seat, waiting for the glaring-madness to stop. Flame, looking in awe, put his hand down, and thought what made them laugh. Motion made time move faster, and then the period ended. The next period was power harnessing. When they got in the room, they saw about 20 pounds of chocolate sitting on a table. Everyone went crazy and jumped at the chocolate, but 45 gigantic steel robots came out of the ground and guarded it. Everyone stopped except one crazy animal named Frizz Ly Bare. He went totally _ballistic._ He started clawing at the robots, and in two minutes, there were little steel pieces on the floor and 3 pounds of chocolate left, and Frizz was sitting on the floor, rubbing his overweight stomach. "You didn't even use powers! You just used your nails! Luckily, I have extras," said the teacher. "_But,_ people must take turns using powers in order to eat the chocolate. Do you have questions?" Someone with a spectacle over his glasses raised his hand. "What if you're lactose intolerant?" The teacher pressed a button; sugar free gummy bears came from a hole in the ceiling. The kid raised his hand again. "What if you're not allowed to eat artificial candy?" "That's just too bad," said the teacher. The same person was up first. He moved one of the robots with his mind… For half a second. Next up was Flame. He burnt 5 robots to a crisp. He had more experience with powers. Next up was Jayjay. He grabbed 2 robots, flew out the window and a minute later, he dropped them. - They even bounced! Motion was next. He slowed down time, and then threw the rest of the robots out the window. Everyone was wondering where they all went. They never found out, so they got free candy. By the end of school, someone eventually found the robots. But they destroyed them, anyways.


End file.
